The mission of the Research Training Core is to increase the number of investigators from health disparities populations who are well trained and able to engage in health disparities and minority health research. The Research Training Core will provide intensive training to minority investigators who are committed to academic careers focused on health disparities research and minority health. The majority of trainees are likely to be black or Latino. Post graduate fellows and junior faculty with an ongoing commitment to health disparities and minority health research will be nominated from Weill Cornell Medical College and the partnering institutions, Lincoln Medical and Mental Health Center, Renaissance Health System, Hunter College and New York University. Each year, 2 to 3 of the nominated candidates will be selected by the External Advisory Board to participate in the Research Training program. Once selected and admitted to the Weill Cornell Graduate School of Medical Sciences, the fellows and junior faculty will join the newly created Health Disparities Track of the Master's Program in Clinical Epidemiology and Health Services Research in the Weill Cornell Graduate School. The faculty in this program will consist of a diverse team of investigators with expertise in teaching and conducting health disparities research, behavioral science, clinical epidemiology, biostatistics, informatics, health education, and health services research. Over five years, 10-15 new minority investigators will be fully trained and will be poised to become independent investigators in health disparities and minority health research. In order to achieve this goal, we will build upon the experience and success of the established T32 Health Services Research Fellowship Training Program sponsored by the Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality (AHRQ) and the Masters'Program in Clinical Epidemiology and Health Services Research at Weill Cornell Medical College. A critical strength of the program has been training students and junior faculty to conduct their own question-driven research under close faculty mentorship. Our multidisciplinary two-year training program requires enrollment in a Master's program that has a formal curriculum designed to provide conceptual, methodological, and practical foundations and skills fundamental to health disparities research coupled with their own independent project. The project is designed to lay the foundation for a trajectory of research with the project providing pilot data for subsequent K awards and RO1 level funding.